


Concrete Angel

by 19agbrown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Character Death, Ghost Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: Before I say the summary, let me just say that the Original Character listed is Sam's dead daughter.*hem hem* The summary! : This is an alternate season 14, at least, it starts out that way. After the death of a major character, the story takes a turn. I suck at summaries, so you should really just read it. :-)





	Concrete Angel

Start: 

Michael Dean regarded the desperate angel with interest. Why would any self-respecting Seraphim Warrior plea for this miserable sack of self-loathing and suicidal bones? The concept was almost laughable to an angel like Michael, but strangely, Dean had a difference of opinion.

"Let me go you son of a bitch! I need to tell Cas something, LET ME GO!" Dean screamed within the skull that he now shared with Michael. Curiosity tugged at Michael as he saw what Dean wanted to tell Castiel. It made sense, Michael thought. It would explain Castiel's behavior at any rate.

"Castiel." Michael said coldly with Dean's voice. "Dean wants you to know something." Castiel's blue eyes shown with worry and fear. 

"What does he want me to know?" Cas asked shakily. Michael Dean smiled. It was a cool, calculating smirk that seemed to distort Dean's handsome features into something more snake-like than Dean had ever been. "If I tell you, what will you give me in return?" Michael asked in a silky voice. "Anything." Castiel replied.

Michael's smirk widened. As Michael produced a blade cursed with tge blood of the Shedim, he said simply, "Dean wants you to know that he loves you." Michael paused, then said "And I know you love him too." Castiel's eyes strayed to the black blade suspiciously. "And what would you like in return for this news?" On the outside, Castiel appeared calm and uncaring, but on the inside, his heart was pounding and he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Michael didn't seem to be fooled.

Michael Dean's smirk disappeared as he spoke. "Love between a human and an angel was expressly forbidden by our father at creation's dawn. As I recall, each Seraphim took an oath to prevent such love when possible, and to terminate it when prevention was not possible. You've broken your oath Castiel, and I will punish you in the best way I can. By terminating the love and with it, the object of affection."

Then Michael raised the gleaming, black blade high into the air, then left Dean's body. Dean fell to the floor gasping, and before Castiel could react, the black blade buried itself into Dean's chest. "C-c-ca..." Within seconds, the light faded from Dean's eyes, and Castiel's beloved hunter was no more.

Castiel hit his knees next to the battered shell of Dean, and cradled the empty head in his arms. Castiel softly says, "I love you." While looking into the blank and staring green eyes. But Dean had gone somewhere where he couldn't answer. Castiel stayed there for 3 days, continuously speaking the three words that held so much pain, into the deaf ear of the dead hunter.

When Sam and Jack appeared, and tried to pry Dean's cold form from his arms, Castiel held on tighter, ignoring the sickly crunching of Dean's ribs snapping under the intense pressure. When Sam, Merry, and Bobby built Dean's funeral pyre near the Bunker, Castiel Held on tightly to the now smelly body of his friend.

When Sam attempted to take Dean from Cas, Castiel's grace automatically jumped into defensive mode of its own accord, and sent Sam flying. When Jack was forced to use his grace to get Dean out of Castiel's tight embrace, Castiel sobbed uncontrollably into his empty hands. When Dean was burnt, Castiel fiercely tried to put out the flames, and had to be restrained by Sam and Jack in order to prevent him from flinging himself into the flames. 

When Sam buried the small box containing Dean's ashes under an oak tree, Castiel laid down on the spot, and refused to move again.

One week later, when Sam visited the tree, he found Castiel turned to stone and curled up around a patch of green and blue wildflowers. Sam put hand to his face, and realize that his friend was not coming back, for the stone was completely cold.

After years were on, Castiel began to stop resembling an angel. Moss grew all over him and graffiti littered his back and face. Sam frequently cleared away the moss, and scrubbed away the graffiti, but Cas never awoke. After a while, Sam simply stopped going to the clearing.

One day, 50 years after Dean's death, Sam paid the angel a visit for the first time in nearly a decade. Sam gasped at the shape of wings scorched into the grass, and the pile of large gravel where Cas used to lay.

As Sam looked upon his now-dead friend, he was unknowingly being watched. A green-eyed man in the veil noticed the wrinkles on Sam's face, and the dull shine of Sam's long, gray hair. The man noted a slight stoop to Sam's shoulders, and the pine cane that Sam held in his left hand. 

As Sam stooped to pick up the Samulet from the pile of gravel, Dean watched his elderly younger brother sadly. "You got old Sammy." He whispered. Dean watched Sam struggle to sit on the ground next to where Cas had once laid. Sam let out a pain sigh as he brushed his hands over the pile of stones that used to be his friend.

Just then, a blond man of about 30 with a thin mustache and a short wispy beard pushed his way into the clearing. His blue gray eyes roamed around, landing on the blurred shape to Sam's right. "You alright Sam?" The man asked, not removing his keen eyes from where Dean's stood.

"I'm fine Jack." Sam rasped out. At the name, Dean's eyes studied the man, and he realized with a sad shock, that this was, in fact, Jack Kline. "Even you got old, kid." Dean said sadly.

Jack nodded at Sam. "Good to hear. Gabriel told me to tell you that spending too much time here isn't a good idea. Stone Angels do attract all sorts of spirits after all. Plus it's time to take your medicine, and you know how Gabriel gets about these things. As soon as we get back to the Bunker he's going to be mother henning all over you." Jack said with a smile.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, probably not a good idea to aggravate the only one who actually knows how to shop for good food. Or at least food that's not, you know, a bacon cheeseburger or a candy bar containing nougat." Jack smiled. "I don't see what's so wrong with either of those things, but unless that's all you went to eat, we'd best let Gabriel continue to do the grocery shopping. Although, I'm surprised that he doesn't only buy candy." Jack's eyes then flicker to the scorched wings shapes on the grass. "I guess that's it then. Castiel dead." Sam nodded sadly.

"Oh well, I guess it's not like it was anything sudden." Jack sighed. Sam nodded in agreement, then motioned for Jack to help him up. Jack Strode over to Sam, and hauled him carefully to his feet. A thought then occurred to Sam.

"Jack... Do you see any spirits here?" Sam asked. Jack Shrugged "Just that blurry one that's always been here." Sam nodded. They'd already accepted that the wispy ghost wasn't a threat years ago. Sam smiled at Jack. "You know, I'm still curious to know who it is." Jack nodded. "Me too, but you know it never answers." Dean gulped as he watched them.

Sammy was 86 now, and soon he'd be gone, and Dean would never be able to follow. Oh, but he wished to. There was nothing for him here anymore. Cas had been dead for 2 years, and he was never coming back. After all, Stone Angels couldn't go to the Empty, or at least that's what Cas had once told him.

Jack looked at the blurry spirit once more, then he and Sam left. But Dean stayed. He always stayed. No Reaper had ever come to collect Dean, and since Dean was attached to Cas, he couldn't leave if Cas didn't. And stone didn't ever move.

Dean layed down on the grass, and hugged the pile of stones to his long-dead chest. It looked like he and Cas would be together forever after all. And everyday for the next 200 years, until the last stone had worn away, Dean whispered to his dead angel, the three words that Cas had never gotten to hear him say.

After the last stone was gone, Dean was truly alone. Sam was all but dust by now, and the last remnant of Cas had eroded away to nothing. Jack hadn't visited the clearing since 4 days before Sam's 98th birthday to inform Castiel that Sam had died in his sleep, and that he was with Dean now. But if Dean had had the guts to reveal himself then, Jack would have known that Sam could never be with Dean again.

Dean sighed. Since Cas was completely gone now, Dean could go wherever he wanted. But he didn't really want to go anywhere this was the last place that Cas had been alive, and Dean didn't know where else he could even go. A lot must have changed in the last 250 years since Dean had last been outside this clearing, and truth be told, Dean was scared. He was scared to see how far the world had moved without him.

But Dean steeled himself for what he was about to see, then he took one step, and then another. And he just kept walking. He knew where he would go first, and that was the last place that Sam had been alive. And so, Dean ventured to the Bunker. He found, to his amazement, that it hadn't changed that much, at least not on the outside.

Dean entered through the garage and tears sprang to his eyes as he saw familiar shape under a car cover. "Hi baby." Dean whispered. How had she even survived these 250 years without him? Who on Earth had taken care of her after Sam had died? Ignoring these questions, Dean ventured further inside.

When Dean entered Library, he was startled to see Gabriel and a gray-haired man sitting quietly at a table. Dean moved closer, and Gabriel caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. Gabriel only saw blurred shape. "I do wish that Cassie would stop attracting these things." He sighed. The other man looked at Dean, and Dean's heart skipped a beat.

The gray-haired man was Jack. Jack smiled at Dean, then said to Gabriel, "If I am not much mistaken, this is the wispy guy from Angel's Clearing. And you know what Sam had always suspected about him." Gabriel winced at the unexpected mention of Sam's name, then said, "As I recall he always suspected that it was Dean."

Dean sighed. "Sammy was always too smart for my own good." Dean said as he flickered into sight. Gabriel gave a yelp of surprise before he tumbled backward in his chair. "That should teach you to sit with your chair on four legs." Jack scolded "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get off my back GRANDPA." Gabriel responded as he picked his chair back up. Jack threw his hands up in defeat, then turned back to Dean with a tired grin.

"Hello Dean." Jack said, unintentionally echoing Castiel. Dean's eyes flashed with a mixture of sadness and anger, then he smoothly slipped the mask back in place. "Hey Jack." Dean replied. Jack's grin widened as footsteps echoed from one of the hallways behind him.

Dean was confused. Who else was here? Just then, a deep, familiar, voice said scathingly, "Gabriel, how many times have I told you to use more than two legs and those chairs. You've already broken six chairs that way! Those chairs are more than 200 years old, try treating them with a little bit of care please." Dean gasped as a figure with blue eyes and a shock of untidy black hair wearing a vintage "Dr. Sexy M.D." t-shirt rounded the corner. "Cas?" He said.

Castiel's eyes snapped up from the book he was reading, and the book fell from his grasp when he saw Dean standing there. Cas ran towards Dean and tried to throw his arms around Dean's neck, but he just passed right through. "You are ghost?" Cas asked sadly. Dean asked in a choked voice, "How are you alive Cas?"

Gabriel lean back in his chair. "It's very simple. When Stone Angels die, they fall to pieces, and their Consciousness hovers and the Empty until the last piece is destroyed. Once the last piece is gone, their grace reforms into a soul, and they return as human. Cassie here has been back for almost 4 years."

Dean was confused. "Four years? But the last stone didn't disappear until a week ago!" Gabriel explained. "The last few Stones were just Cas' clothing, not Cas himself." Dean nodded and understanding, then turn back to Cas.

Cas asked, " How are you still here Dean? We burned you 250 years ago." Dean remembered that all too well. He remembered watching Cas attempt to throw himself onto the burning pyre, it was something that Dean would never be able to forget.

Dean answered slowly, "No Reaper ever came, and I felt the burning, but I couldn't go anywhere." Gabriel side. "No, I suppose you couldn't."

Cas and Dean looked at Gabriel with identical confused expressions. Gabriel explained. "Sam kept the knife that Michael killed Dean with. When I came back, I examined it, and I found that it was cursed with the blood of the Shedim. The curse made Dean undetectable to Reapers and kept him from resting without one. The only way to put him to rest is to summon a Reaper. I knew that there was a chance that Dean could still be around because of the curse, but I didn't think it was a very BIG chance. And so, I had never told Sam about it."

Dean asked heatedly, "Why not?!?" Gabriel stood up and faced the angry ghost. "You weren't here Dean, you did not see how much Sam missed you. I could not tell him that there was a chance that you could still be here, and then find out that you weren't here. I could not provide him with any sort of false hope. I cared too much about him for that."

Abandoning that topic, Dean turned to Cas. "What about you?" Cast looked confused. "Sam was long dead by the time I came back Dean." Dean huffed. "I wasn't talking about the Sam thing Cas. I was talking about the Reaper thing. Now what about you?" Cas tilted his head to the side. "What about me?" Cas answered.

Dean said, "I can't leave you Cas, not again. I love you." Cas smiled sadly. "I know you do Dean, and I love you too, I always have. But we both know that you can't stay here. You've already stayed here too long as it is. You need to move on."

Dean could see how much it hurt Cas to have to say the last part. "But-" Cas shook his head. "It's okay Dean. I'm human now, remember? I'll be with you again someday. It's not like we'll be going to different places; after all." Not taking his eyes off Cas, Dean whispered to Gabriel, "Do it."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and a black granite bowl appeared along with a faded spell on yellowed notebook paper, written and Sam's handwriting. Gabriel's fingertips tenderly brushed the words, then he began to read off the ingredients.

"Bone Ash... hmmmm... Be right back." Then Gabriel was gone. He returned on the other side of the table with a rusted metal box. As he dumped some of the contents into the bowl, Gabriel said lightheartedly, "I'm using some of yours Deano, I hope you don't mind. Next is... Wormwood. No worries, we've got some of that in the pantry!"

Gabriel zapped away again, and this time returned with a jar of sawdust. He sprinkled some into the bowl with a flourish, then gently picked up the list. Hmmm... The blood of Death's own. Reaper's blood. Jack, when was the last time we killed a Reaper?" Gabriel asked.

Jack stood up and shuffled across the room, and pulled out a leather bound book from a shelf full of other leather bound books. Jack flipped through the pages, then said, "The one that tried to collect Claire's great great great great grand daughter prematurely about 58 years ago." Jack replied.

Gabriel nodded and acknowledgement. "Go collect some of its blood after we leave, would you?" Jack nodded, then vanished. About two minutes later, Jack returned with the vial of sticky read Reaper's blood. "I got it just after we flew out." Jack said. "Before you flew back because you forgot to burn the body AGAIN?" Gabriel asked.

Jack looked horrified. "Actually... I don't think that I ever went back to burn that one..." Gabriel rolled his eyes as he poured the blood into the bowl "Nice going Grandpa." Castiel look slightly annoyed. "Gabriel, just because he looks older than you now, does not mean that you get to call him names. You are way older than him actually. In fact, you're older than everyone in the Bunker, living and dead. If anyone should be called grandpa, it's you." Jack looked slightly smug after that pronouncement.

Gabriel looked at Castiel exasperated, before he turned back to the list. "Next up is... Salt. Easy enough. Jack, I assume that even though I told you not to like 180 years ago, you're still carrying that Scooby-Doo salt shaker in your pocket?" Jack grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for the meddling Archangel." As he handed over the cracked salt shaker.

Gabriel dumped some salt into the bowl, then said, "Now, go empty this, and put it back in Dean's room where it belongs." Gabriel then handed Jack the salt shaker. "But Sam gave it to me!" Jack argued. "Sam had severe Alzheimer's at the time and thought that you were Dean." Gabriel countered dryly. Jack conceded the point, and shuffled off towards the kitchen.

Gabriel faced Cas, and said gently, "A little bit of human blood and the incantation, and the summoning will be complete." Cas nodded, and pulled Dean's old pocket knife from his back pocket. Dean watched as Cas sliced his hand, and held it dripping over the bowl. Dean didn't want to go. Not now that he finally had Cas back. But Cas was right, Dean couldn't stay here.

When Jack shuffled back into the library, Gabriel began the incantation. "In tempus luctas propia mortem inferre quaesumus obitus seu animam requiescere praeteriit. Peto ut ducas unumquodque ad terminos requiem per viventem in saecula saeculorum praeteritum. Ut ea luce rogamus ut semper quiescunt. Hic autem petit a te, et haec tibi enim vocamus. Recte an perperam veni, veni st domum."

Instantly, a fierce wind whipped through the room. Then, Billie stood grimly behind Gabriel. "What do you want Angel?" Gabriel turn around quickly. "Now now, a pet name on the first date? People might think you're a..." Gabriel trailed off when Billie's eyes flashed daring him to finish that sentence.

Dean stepped forward. "Hey Billie." Billie turned to Dean, and her eyes softened a fraction. "Dean. It's been a long time. Tell me something would you please? How are you dead, but I heard no mention of it?"

Dean Shrugged. "Shedim blood is a bitch." Billie frowned. "I thought the Shedim were still locked tightly down in the darkest depths of the pit..."

Dean smiled sadly. "Other world Michael, probably other world Shedim too." Billie nodded her understanding. "I assume that you called me here to put you to rest?" Billie asked. Dean bit his pay lip, and knotted. Billie held out her hand, and said, "Come on then."

Dean looked at her outstretched hand, then at Cass. Cass smiled a sad smile, then made a shooing gesture. "Go on Dean." Dean took a step towards Cas, then look back at Billie. Castiel said in a soothing voice, "Go on Dean, I'll be okay. We'll see each other again soon."

Tears gathered in Castiel's eyes as Dean reached out and grasped Billie's hand. Just before the pair disappeared, Dean looked at Cas. "Better not be too soon Cas." Then they were gone. Once the bright light faded, Castiel crumpled to the floor sobbing, and Gabriel was cradling him in his arms.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When Dean and Billie arrived at their destination, Dean found himself standing in the packed Roadhouse surrounded by strangers. "Welcome home Dean." Billie said before she disappeared. Dean looked around lost. Several of these people looked familiar, but Dean could see no sign of the one person that he was looking for. But just then, a tall figure with gray hair became visible standing by the bar, and talking to grumpy man and a bloody ball cap.

Dean pushed his way through the crowd of laughing, crying, and talking people. When Dean stood directly behind the grey-haired man, he smirked over top of the bar and and yelled at a man lounging on the floor behind it, "Hey Ash! Toss me a Beer!"

"You got it Deano!" Ash yelled while delving into a cooler next to him. The grey-haired man turned around with a surprised gasp. Dean grinned. "Hiya Sammy." Sam hugged Dean tightly, then said, "Where the hell have you been?" Dean answered nonchalantly, "Oh, just being a ghost for 250 years. By the way, did you really think that Jack was me?"

A tall blond next to Sam threw her head back and laughed. "Really Sam?" She cackled. Sam sighed indignantly. "I had Alzheimer's Claire, and I was also 92. You died when you were 35, and you couldn't even tell your own kids apart." Claire Shrugged. "I had five of them, it was easy to get them mixed up." Sam scowled. "You adopted all of them. They didn't even look anything alike. How was it easy to get them mixed up?"

Claire's nonchalant reply was interrupted by a squeal. "Dean!" Was all the warning Dean got before the queen of Moondoore barreled into him. "Hey Charlie." He gasped. Charlie was quickly copied by Jo, Kaia, and a young brunette that Dean had never met. The brunette had big hazel eyes, and she was a little taller than Dean, even though she only looked maybe 17.

Sam leaned over towards Dean with a smirk on his face. "By the way, Gabriel and I gave you a niece and two nephews. Enjoy." The brunette held a small hand out for Dean to take. "Hello Uncle Dean, my name is Ellen Mary Winchester, and I died at age 16 from a severe allergic reaction to Coconut. We didn't know that there was any in the tropical pie I was eating."

Dean took the offered hand and smiled. "Death by pie. I wish I could have gone like that." Ellen beamed at him, then hugged him again. Dean looked around at the people surrounding him, and realize that he recognized more of them than he thought he did. It was just now, that he realized that he really was home. But there was still some one missing, and although he wanted to see that person, he felt that he could wait forever for that person to get there. Especially since that person would have to die in order to get there.

30 short years later, when strong arms encircled Dean's waist from behind, Dean nearly panicked. That is, until a familiar deep voice rumbled in his ear. "Hello Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot, however, if anybody would like a continuation, I would consider adding another chapter. Anyway... This is my first ever post to Archive! Please let me know what you thought. :-)


End file.
